McCall Pack
The McCall Pack '''(also known as '''Scott's Pack) is a pack living in Beacon Hills, California that is led by the True Alpha werewolf Scott McCall. The pack is unique in the supernatural community, because it is not only made up of Werewolves but it also has a Werecoyote, a Thunder Kitsune, a Banshee, and Humans. Additionally, the pack has a great network of allies of all different species to help them when they need it, including Hunters, Mercenaries, Werewolves, Kitsune, Hellhounds and Humans. The McCall Pack Emissary is Alan Deaton. Since the pack's formation, its members have dedicated their lives to keeping Beacon Hills safe from both supernatural and human threats. However, despite most of them being supernatural, they are really just regular teenagers who are struggling with their everyday lives. A common issue they have is balancing their human and supernatural responsibilities, but they always overcome these problems in the end. For being as young as they are, they have each lost a great deal of loved ones throughout their journey through the supernatural world, but instead of letting their grief consume them, they use their pain to motivate them to continue fighting as hard as they can to protect their town, as they are the only ones equipped to handle this task. Over the course of the pack's existence, the pack has changed considerably as members have joined and left for various reasons, but its ever-changing roster has not deterred them from their ultimate mission of protecting each other and their town, because they are dedicated to dealing with any threat to their loved ones or the innocent civilians of Beacon Hills no matter what the circumstances. Pack Symbol The McCall Pack symbol was originally just a sketch that their Alpha, Scott McCall, used to trace with his fingers, though he admitted in the Season 3A episode Tattoo that it didn't have a specific meaning-- it was more of a symbolic representation of the Samoan word for "tattoo," which meant "open wound" and which acted as a reminder of his heartbreak following his break-up with Allison Argent. He eventually got the tattoo, which is two circular bands around his left bicep, one slightly thicker than the other, although Scott's best friend and packmate, Stiles Stilinski, has made his dislike of the tattoo well known. Ever since, this symbol, which, outside of the tattoo, takes the form of a circle with a smaller circle in the middle, has made several appearances in the series, with its most significant appearances occurring in Season 5B. In The Last Chimera, Scott carved the symbol in a wall where he knew that Theo Raeken would see it to serve as a warning and a reminder that he intended to reunite his pack and make them stronger than ever. Then, in Damnatio Memoriae, after Scott had reconciled with Stiles following their fight in Lies of Omission, Scott traced the inner circle of the symbol into the dirt on the ground next to them before indicating that Stiles finish it. After Stiles traced the larger outer circle, the symbol acted as proof that the first step of the McCall Pack's reunion had occurred and demonstrated their vow to reconcile with the other members of the pack as well, starting with bringing Kira Yukimura back from Shiprock, and then repairing their friendships with Malia Tate and Liam Dunbar. Advantages Due to the diverse nature of the pack, each member has their own unique traits that contribute to the collective, making them a force to be reckoned with when they are united and working toward a common goal. Scott, as their leader, is the one who brought all of its members together, and due to being the most optimistic member of the pack, it is he who motivates the pack into putting their all into their missions and is the final deciding vote in what missions they will undertake and how they will go about doing so. Due to his very empathic nature, he also provides support and comfort to the other pack members when they are hurting, as he's able to easily identify when they are scared, depressed, or anxious about issues, whether they be due to their human lives or their supernatural lives. Stiles, as the son of a Sheriff, acts as the detective of the group, researching the various threats to the pack, identifying their patterns and behavioral quirks, and contributing strongly to the pack from an intellectual standpoint. Stiles is also often aided in these tasks by Lydia, who is a true genius with an IQ of 170 and who has a extensive knowledge base in numerous fields from mathematics to history to mythology. Another person who helps make up the "brains" of the pack is Mason Hewitt, a newer member who is eager to help the pack in any way he can, and who, like Stiles and Lydia, has a fondness for researching the supernatural. The shapeshifters of the group, Scott, Malia, Liam, and Kira, act as the "muscle" of the pack due to their supernatural strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and accelerated healing abilities. This was especially true for Kira, who, as a Kitsune, had supernaturally-enhanced intuitive combat and weaponry skills, and could both siphon electricity and create lightning and foxfire, which aided greatly in battle. This was also true of Allison when she was a member, as her Hunter training was so extensive that she was an expert markswoman and had an arsenal of weaponry at her disposal, which made up for her lack of supernatural powers. Recently, Lydia has also began to act as a fighter for the pack as well, as she was trained in close-quarters combat by Jordan Parrish, and was taught by fellow Banshee and McCall Pack ally Meredith Walker to use her Banshee scream as a weapon, using it as a concussive blast to throw enemies backward. Since Hayden Romero has become a Beta Werewolf and joined the pack, it is likely that she, too, will be joining the other shapeshifters in acting as the "brawn" of the pack in supernatural battles. Stiles, while not supernatural or formally trained in close quarters combat, has shown to be able to defend himself with an informal brawling fighting style, as well as making use of an aluminum baseball bat. Though the pack is quite large, it lacked the traditional structure of most packs that required a minimum of one Alpha and three Beta shapeshifters, they weren't able to increase their individual strength through their pack's collective, since the only Betas in the pack were Malia and Liam. However, now that Scott has given Hayden Romero the Bite, it is possible that they will now become stronger due to having the minimum of three Betas needed to increase each other's strength, making them all individually and collectively much stronger and more effective. Pack Members ---- Scott McCall Werewolf; True Alpha Scott McCall is a True Alpha and leader of the McCall Pack. Not too long ago, he was just a teenage boy with an ordinary life until one night on a full moon, he was bitten by an Alpha werewolf while lost in the woods. Scott then became a Beta werewolf, making him faster, stronger and better in almost every way. Though he originally believed "the Bite" to be a curse, he soon came to accept it and even embrace due to the satisfaction he gained through using his powers to save innocents from harm, eventually becoming the unofficial protector of the town with help from his best friend Stiles Stilinski and his girlfriend Allison Argent. During this time, Scott has made allies and enemies, and his indomitable sense of willpower combined with his ability to maintain his humanity against all odds led him to ascend to the rank of True Alpha, something that is so rare that it only comes around once every century at most. Since becoming an Alpha, Scott's pack has grown from only having two humans to including a multitude of diverse humans and supernaturals who have shared his dedication to protecting Beacon Hills from supernatural threats while also maintaining their normal human lives. ---- Stiles Stilinski Human; possessed by Nogitsune (formerly) Stiles Stilinski is the best friend of True Alpha Scott McCall. Stiles is an ordinary human, but he possesses a keen detective mind and is very intuitive. Stiles often put his life on the line not only to save the people he cares about but to save strangers as well. Stiles doesn't have a gun or any training in combat but relies on his mind to come with plans, including contingencies in case the "Plan A" doesn't work. One particular object he does use for a weapon if anything is his trademark baseball bat; the first one he "borrowed" from Melissa McCall before smashing it against Ethan and Aiden's merged head, leading him to acquire a second aluminum baseball bat that he now continues to use.After ritually sacrificing himself to save his dad, Stiles left a mental door open that allowed him to be possessed by a Dark Kitsune spirit known as a Nogitsune. While possessed, he had caused numerous disasters and damage that killed many people and indirectly led to the death of Allison Argent. After being free of possession, he admitted to Malia Tate that a part of him enjoyed it due to the power and the feeling of being in control, though he maintains that control is overrated. Ever since, Stiles has dedicated himself to making up for the bad things he has done while possessed and has remained a valuable asset to the pack. ---- Lydia Martin Banshee Lydia Martin was seemingly ordinary young woman who led a comfortably life in high school, as she was the undisputed "Queen Bee" and dated the captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson Whittemore. Though she put on a façade of being shallow and ditzy, this was ultimately revealed to just be an act, as she is actually a certified genius with an IQ of 170 and simply made herself look unintelligent to make Jackson feel more secure. Throughout the series, Lydia has had a great deal of personal development, going from a secretly insecure mean-girl to a confident, genuinely-kind and intelligent woman who no longer hides her strengths. Lydia's life was irreversibly changed after she was bitten by the same person who bit and turned Scott, then-Alpha werewolf Peter Hale, who attempted to turn her as leverage. Lydia was then taken to the hospital, where she briefly went into shock due to her body fighting against the Bite before she stabilized. Much to Scott and Stiles' surprise, Lydia had neither died nor turned from Peter's attack, leading them to realize she must be something else that made her immune to an Alpha's bite. It wasn't until Season 3 that the Darach, Jennifer Blake, revealed that Lydia was actually a Banshee, also known as "the Wailing Woman." It was later explained that Lydia's Banshee heritage was inherited from her paternal grandmother, and that Peter's attack activated her powers early. Since that night, Lydia has had a progressively more active role in Scott's pack as she slowly discovered the range of her powers, which first began by her unconsciously being drawn to recently-deceased bodies, and then by receiving premonitions that warned her of deaths that had yet to happen. She's still learning the full extent of her powers, but it has been stated by many, including Druid and Emmisary Alan Deaton, that Lydia is an exceptionally powerful Banshee. ---- Malia Tate Werecoyote; Beta Malia is the biological daughter of Peter Hale and the Desert Wolf, and eventually becoming a werecoyote like her mother due to absorbing some of her power at birth rather than gaining her father's werewolf heritage. However, she was not raised by her biological parents; due to concern that the Desert Wolf may kill Malia to get her powers back, Malia's aunt, Talia Hale, took her and put her up for adoption, leading her to be taken in by Evelyn and Henry Tate, who raised her as their own daughter and who eventually had a second child who became a younger sister to Malia. Talia then used her Alpha powers to steal Peter's memories of Malia's existence and the fact that the Desert Wolf was her mother to protect Malia. Eight years before the Nogitsune was freed, Malia and her sister were in the backseat of her mother's car when the Desert Wolf began shooting at them in an attempt to kill Malia and take her powers back. Malia's adoptive mother drove off the road and into the Beacon Hills Preserve to avoid the Desert Wolf, only to fall into a ravine. The stress of the accident, combined with the overhead full moon caused Malia to transform into a werecoyote for the first time, and in the chaos, Malia accidentally killed her little sister and Evelyn. She then full-shifted into a coyote and, in her grief, chose to live the next eight years as a coyote. Finally, she was discovered by Scott and Stiles, the former of whom used his Alpha roar to shift her back into a human. Due to her eight years living as an animal, she had a difficult time adjusting to human society, but with the help of her friends in her pack, she managed to catch up with her friends, both academically and behaviorally, though she is still much more in-tune with her animal instincts than the other members of the pack. She has since adopted the mission of the McCall Pack to save innocents from supernatural and human threats, and when her mother attempted to kill her to take back her power, Malia used Belasko's Garuda talons to steal the Desert Wolf's powers, making her even more powerful as a result she was able to control her full shift. ---- Kira Yukimura Kitsune; Thunder For the majority of her life, Kira Yukimura assumed she was merely a ordinary young woman, living in New York. However, after she and her parents moved to Beacon Hills, Kira began to notice strange things about herself, such as an aura around her that appeared through flash photography. Upon befriending Scott and his pack, she began to learn that she was, in fact, a Thunder Kitsune who was finally starting to grow into her powers, though it wasn't until William Barrow tried to electrocute her that she realized what she was, due to a huge discharge of foxfire that she released. Afterward, Kira began to bond with Scott, beginning a romantic relationship with him and earning the trust of him and his pack, joining them in their fight against the Nogitsune and other supernatural threats. She gained her first tail after she successfully activated her accelerated healing ability, but shortly afterward, she was captured by the Dread Doctors, who used a special lightning rod in her eye to overpower her Kitsune spirit as part of their agenda. This caused her inner Kitsune spirit to become out of balance with her human spirit, leading her to go into fugue states and even become violent. After she killed an unnamed female Chimera while in one of these fugue states, Kira, afraid that she was going to hurt her friends, made the painful decision to leave town to figure out what was wrong with her. This led her to Shiprock, New Mexico, where she sought out the a trio of Navajo Skinwalkers for their assistance. However, after she failed their test and was about to be forced to stay with them forever, she and her mother Noshiko were rescued by Scott and Stiles and brought back to Beacon Hills. However, after making a deal with the Skinwalkers to get their help in defeating Theo Raeken and the Beast of Gevaudan, Kira returned to Shiprock to continue her training, taking an indefinite leave of absence from the pack while she relearned control over her inner Fox spirit. ---- Liam Dunbar Werewolf; Beta When Liam Dunbar transferred to Beacon Hills High School, he showed tremendous skill in lacrosse, including impressive speed, agility, and endurance that made Scott and Stiles suspicious as to whether or not he was a supernatural creature. However, it was soon revealed that Liam was just a human who was exceptionally talented at lacrosse. After receiving the Bite from Scott, it was revealed that Liam has I.E.D, or intermittent explosive disorder, a condition that caused him to experience infrequent but extreme outbursts of anger that would often turn violent. However, though Scott was nervous about the combination of werewolf powers with anger management issues, Derek insisted that it would also make him physically strong, and that Liam was one of the strongest Betas he had ever seen at such a young age. Liam has been slowly learning how to control this anger thanks to his Alpha Scott, who has been teaching Liam a better way to handle it himself instead of allowing the anger to control him instead. However, due to Theo's manipulation and the powerful effects of the supermoon, Liam attempted to kill Scott, knowing that he was the only one who could take Scott's Alpha power as the only Beta bitten and turned by him, and believing that he could use the power to save Hayden's life by giving her the Bite. Fortunately, this attempted murder was unsuccessful, and though it did cause Scott and Liam's relationship to become strained, they eventually reconciled, and their friendship has been stronger than ever. ---- Hayden Romero Werewolf; Beta Hayden was a young teenager girl who had a history with Liam, since she was introduced as his enemy after Liam accidentally punched her and broke her nose in the sixth grade, causing Hayden to punch him back to return the favor. She continued to hold the grudge against him until the revelation that she had been turned into a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera by the Dread Doctors, which caused Liam and Hayden to bond while the McCall Pack attempted to protect her from being killed by the Doctors. However, their attempts ultimately failed, and Hayden died from an overdose of their modified mercury. She was then subsequently resurrected by Theo Raeken using the Dread Doctors' green serum, along with Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz, and Corey. Though her resurrection darkened her personality, she was able to slowly regain her sense of self and rekindle her romantic relationship with Liam, despite the fact that she had joined the Chimera Pack. In time, she realized that Theo and the Chimera Pack were not as righteous as Theo claimed, due in part to Deucalion's manipulations, and she decided to join Liam and the McCall Pack. After she was attacked by Sebastien Valet, Alan Deaton was concerned that her Chimera powers weren't strong enough to heal the injuries, leading Scott to give her the Bite in an attempt to save her life. The Bite worked, and Hayden successfully shed her Chimera traits through her transformation into Scott's second Beta werewolf. ---- Emissary Dr. Deaton Druid; Emissary Deaton has been a Druid/Emissary for years; before he was Scott McCall's Emissary, he was the Emissary to Talia Hale's Hale Pack, advising her whenever she had problems to deal with regarding other packs and threats from the Hunters. It has also been implied that Deaton was in love with Talia, and she had made him promise that if something happened to her, he would protect her children, Laura, Derek, and Cora. Years later, he became Scott's unofficial Emissary after he was bitten by an Alpha (later revealed to be Peter Hale) and was attempting to advise Derek when he was an Alpha, though Derek distrusted everyone, including Deaton, and often disregarded his advice. Since Scott has become an Alpha, he has become the official Emissary to the McCall Pack, providing information to them about different supernatural creatures and hunters they encounter and patching them up when they're injured in battle. Since then Deaton has helped not only Scott but his pack multiple times, he's become a huge asset to the pack and they would not have made it this far without him. Emissaries are not actually a part of a pack in the direct sense as their only job is to give knowledge, advise them on important decisions, and ensure the pack maintains their humanity. ---- Former Members #Allison Argent (Deceased) #Isaac Lahey (Left due to grief after Allison's death) #Ethan and Aiden (Were briefly members of the pack until Aiden died and Ethan left town) Pack Allies #Derek Hale (Evolved Beta Werewolf, close friend and mentor to the McCall Pack regarding werewolf powers and supernatural lore) #Chris Argent (Hunter, helps when the pack needs firepower or knowledge on how to track something) #Sheriff Stilinski (Helps with deduction and legal issues, such as covering up the supernatural) #Melissa McCall (Provides emotional support and assists Deaton as a healer due to her nursing degree) #Jordan Parrish (possessed by the Hellhound Cerberus, helps them cover up the supernatural world with Sheriff Stilinski) #Mason Hewitt (Human, has similar role to Stiles due to his intellect and research abilities, has saved the pack's lives numerous times) #Marin Morrell (Former Emissary to the Alpha Pack, also advises the pack's members and provides psychological support) #Braeden (Mercenary, assists by providing additional "muscle" and firepower) #Noshiko Yukimura (Celestial Kitsune, provides information on supernatural threats) #Ken Yukimura (History teacher with some knowledge on Kitsune, strategy, and weaponry) #Satomi Ito (Oldest known Werewolf and Alpha whose werewolf pack is an ally of the McCall Pack) #Brett Talbot (Werewolf, member of Satomi's Pack and ally to the McCall Pack) #Corey (Chimera, provides "muscle" and uses his camouflage ability to inconspicuously gain information) #Deucalion (Augmented Alpha Werewolf, former enemy and current ally who has helped them against the Dread Doctors and Theo) #Theo Raeken (Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera, former enemy and current ally who is going to help the McCall Pack against the Ghost Riders) #Peter Hale (Omega Werewolf, former enemy and current ally who risked his life against the Ghost Riders to save Scott and Malia and the rest of the pack. He helped in the final fight against the Ghost Riders and Garrett Douglas.) Trivia *In the first half of Season 5, the pack was fractured due to the stress of the Dread Doctors' attacks and Theo Raeken's manipulations. The second half of the season was dedicated to rebuilding the pack by reconnecting all of the members together again. * The McCall Pack seems to be famous in the supernatural world judging by the fact that Deucalion and his Alpha Pack, Jennifer Blake, Belasko, Theo Raeken, and the Dread Doctors, among others, all seem to have heard rumors and gossip about them that have led them to Beacon Hills. * Theo chose to go after the pack rather than build his own because he desires having a diverse pack. * The pack strives to avoid death and destruction if all possible, especially Scott. For this reason, they rarely ever endorse the killing of others unless absolutely necessary. ** Malia, Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Parrish have killed people, and Scott killed for the first time when he impaled the Beast of Gevaudan with a pike, though the Beast was incorporeal at the time. * While the pack encourages being in touch with their humanity, Malia is a member who is more in-tune with her animal instincts due to spending eight years living as a coyote. * Every single member of the McCall Pack has been shown to improve as people when together because they all inspire each other to be better, especially their leader Scott. Category:Packs Category:Werewolves Category:Werecoyotes Category:Kitsunes Category:Humans Category:Banshees Category:Druids Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Deadpool Targets